


but that day we started

by wildheart96



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Enemies, M/M, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, REALLY slow, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Slow Burn, flipped au, happy ending i swear, kind of, not the same tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheart96/pseuds/wildheart96
Summary: All Eddie ever wanted was for Richie Tozier to leave him alone.For him to back off, you know, just give him a little space.But after this one particular day, everything changes.Based on the movie Flipped.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 17
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hii so i had this in the back of my mind for a while actually but i suck... it’s slightly more based on the novel than the movie actually!! if you haven’t read or watched flipped please do. this will not be the exact same but it follows a similar plot. i hope this isn’t completely horrible and that i don’t give up halfway <3 this chapter is about them as kids but the characters will be about 18 for the rest of the fic.
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

Eddie Kaspbrak remembers the first time he meets Richie Tozier as the day his problems started.

He was nine and he had just moved to town with his mother, Sonia. They were unpacking, the moving truck still in the front yard. Eddie reached out to lift one of the boxes but felt a hand on his back before he could.

“Eddie Bear, don’t touch the heavy boxes. You will hurt yourself. I’ll get the gentlemen to help us out.” Sonia says. 

“Yes, mommy” he replies, and Sonia quickly goes to get help from the men driving the truck. Eddie jumps out of the back of the truck and walks torwards the house.

He stares at it for a few seconds, wondering how his new life would be like without his father. It had been a year since he passed away. Eddie had not quite understood it yet, but his mom was in far worse state. She couldn’t get over it, so of course they had to move. He did not have any say in that decision, he was just a kid after all. All he wanted was for Derry to give him some new friends. To not feel lonely like he did in his old house, even if he knew it would be hard to do that with Sonia around. Eddie loved his mother, but he knew, even at his young age, things wouldn’t be any more easy from now on.

Eddie could hear his mother arguing with the men back there. She was begging for them to be careful with some old painting, when suddenly he hears someone running torwards them. It was another kid, around his age. He was a bit taller than him and he looked a little dirty, like he had been playing in mud for hours. He had big glasses that covered half of his face and made his eyes look huge. Eddie’s sight went over to the kid’s shoes. He has different socks on each foot, bright red and dark blue. Eddie frowns. He thinks about how his mom would seriously kill him if he ever came home looking like that.

Eddie runs to his mother’s side before the child gets too close to him, but he follows his way torwards them anyways.

“Hello, I’m Richie. I live right there,” he says pointing to the house crossing the street. “Do you need some help?”

He lifts a lamp that was over some old books, but is quickly stopped by Sonia.

“Hey, what are you doing? Don’t touch that.” she says, a little aggressively.

“I can lift this. I’m very strong.” says Richie, taking one of the books with his other hand.

“Why don’t you go home? Your parents must be worried about you.”

“Oh, my mom knows I’m here. She is okay with me helping. Are you guys our new neighbors? Another family used to live here before you guys! They had a little cute dog named Pepperoni and a...”

Eddie stays behind his mom, a little freaked out, he could tell she did not like this kid at all. And he wasn’t sure if he did either. This Richie boy clearly could not take a hint. And Eddie didn’t trust people who got too comfortable too fast. Sonia took a step torwards Richie and took a deep breath.

“Look, kid. You should let the adults handle this and stop being so nosy. Meanwhile, baby, can you go get me something from the house?” she looks at him but Eddie looks back confused. Sonia raises her eyebrows.

_Oh, I can go now._

“Sure, mommy!” says Eddie, starting to walk away from the child and his mother.

He is about to enter the house when he hears footsteps behind him, and suddenly someone is grabbing his arm and asking him to stop.

“Wait a minute!” the boy yells. He turns around to see Richie, who is now holding his hand. Eddie is frozen. This kid was holding his hand, and invading his personal space. “Do you wanna come to my house and play?” Richie says. Can he really not realize that he is not wanted here?

“Eddie! I said stay inside!” yells Sonia. Eddie realizes they are still holding hands and he quickly takes it away, still a little bit stiff.

“Your name is Eddie? That’s a cool name. Is it short for Edward?” Richie asks, and Eddie gives him a dirty look.

“Go home!” He says, and he runs into his house.

Eddie is a nervous wreck for the next few days. Not only because he can’t stop thinking about that loud boy for some reason, but it’s also the fact that he has to enter a new school. A week later, it’s his first day and all he wants to do is give a first good impression. He has his lunch box on his hand and his small fanny pack around his waist with stuff his mother gave him. _In case of emergencies_ , she told him. He steps out of the car after giving his mom a kiss on the cheek.

“Be good, Eddie Bear. And make some _nice_ friends!” she yells and he steps away and enters the place.

Eddie is not one to make friends fast. He doesn’t really stand out in the crowd either. He is a little bit smaller than all of the kids, and he’s shy. Or at least he used to be. But he has decided and he will find some way to make new friends no matter what.

He gets lost five minutes later. He doesn’t know where his classroom is, and all the kids seem to know each other already. It’s not until he sees another boy sitting by himself besides the lockers, that he gets the courage to ask for help.

“Hello, my name is Eddie. I’m new here and I don’t know where my classroom is. Can you help me?” he asks, a little scared.

“H-hey, yes. Who’s your t-teacher?” the boy asks. Eddie thinks he must be as nervous as he is.

“Misses Moore, that’s what the lady at the front told me.”

“Oh, yes. T-that’s also my class, I can t-take you. I’m Bill.” he says. Eddie gives him a little smile. He suddenly doesn’t know why he was so afraid in the first place.

They walk to Eddie’s new classroom and they talk for a bit about who Bill’s classmates were and what the teacher was like.

“D-do you wanna sit with me and my friends?” asks Bill, entering the room. Eddie is about to say yes when he hears someone scream his name.

“Eddie! You’re here!” He recognizes the voice. It’s Richie. His annoying neighbor with the different color socks and big glasses, and he is running torwards him.

Eddie freezes. Richie wraps his arms around him and giggles. The whole class starts laughing and whispering stuff and it makes Eddie immediately blush. He carefully pushes Richie away and gives him another dirty look. What was wrong with this kid? Did he purposely want to humiliate him?

“I can’t believe we are gonna be classmates _and_ neighbors!” says Richie jumping from excitement. Eddie sees Bill sitting down at his table and he frowns. He wonders how could he not care that the other kids were laughing at them. “Do you wanna sit with me, _Eds_?”

“No, I don’t! And don’t call me _Eds_ , please.” says Eddie and he goes to sit with Bill, leaving Richie standing there. He looks up quickly to see his reaction, but Richie just shrugs and sits with another girl.

“D-do you know Richie?” asks Bill.

“No! I mean, yes. But he is not my friend. I wanna be your friend.” Eddie replies nervously.

“Oh, okay! Richie is r-really something, right?” asks Bill.

Eddie stays quiet. After school, he thinks about how humiliated he was that morning and how he hated that scary feeling, everyone laughing at him. And that night, after getting ready for bed, he takes a last look outside his window. He can see Richie’s house from the outside and the garden is a mess. It has brown grass, bushes growing besides the door and it’s all over the place. It was practically the joke of the neighborhood. His mom freaks out when she sees a stain on the carpet. He can’t imagine what Richie’s family is like. _Probably as weird as he is._

He stares at it for a couple more seconds and then he sees a shadow in one of the house’s windows and the lights go on. He sees the boy opening the curtains slightly. Richie waves at him and gives him big smile Eddie can see from across the street. He quickly steps away from the window and he goes to bed.

Eddie thinks about ignoring him for a couple more weeks and maybe Richie will finally take the hint and leave him alone. To his surprise, that doesn’t work out.

So he spends all of 4th grade, and all of middle school, somewhere between uncomfortable and unhappy. Richie saying hi to him and his friends in the hallways, constantly teasing him about how small he is, walking him home against his will. And even calling him by that ugly nickname he didn’t like.

Still he keeps thinking next year will be different. They were about to be seniors in high school. They’d have different classes and school would be way too stressful. It would be a world with too many people to worry about seeing Richie Tozier ever again.

It was finally, _finally_ going to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is really just a set up so sorry if it’s too bland. i’m so excited to write the next part though!


	2. Chapter 2

Senior year brought a lot of changes for everyone. But Eddie’s life seemed like it was getting crazier by second. He was having a hard time with his grades, his friends would move to college next year, his mom was more overprotective than ever, and that day he didn’t have a chance to get breakfast.

See, for the last two weeks, his dad’s sister, Sarah, has been staying with them while she _takes a temporary break from work._ Which in other words meant that she is old, and she would be sleeping in their couch for a couple of months. Eddie didn’t remember her at all. But apparently she was a big part of his father’s life before he passed. He had seen her in pictures but Sonia never mentioned her. She was a reserved and very elegant old lady, who spent her day doing puzzles and reading the newspaper in front of the window. Eddie didn’t get it, quite frankly. All you could see from that window was the Tozier’s ugly front yard. But that’s what she did all day. Sonia had told him Sarah was still very sad because her brother had died. That she was never the same after he left. He wouldn’t know if she was right though, because Sarah didn’t speak to Eddie that much. Actually, she never spoke to him at all.

Except for that day. As he walks to the kitchen to get some cereal, he hears someone calling him from the living room.

“Edward, can you come here for a second?” says Sarah. Eddie looks around, like he’s waiting for another Edward to come out and talk to her. He makes his way to the living room and stands there.

“Sit down, I don’t bite.” she says, letting out a laugh. It was very strange. They hadn’t talked since she came to the house and all of the sudden she was laughing at him.

So he sat down.

“You can call me Eddie. No one calls me Edward anymore,” he says, smiling politely. “Do you need help with something?”

“No, no, darling. I just wanted to ask you something.” Eddie nods. “Are you friends with Richie Tozier?”

Eddie is still. He blinks and looks at her confused. What does the trashmouth have to do with him?

“I mean, I know him. He is my neighbor but... He is not exactly the type of person I am friends with.” says Eddie.

“Ah. And why not?” asks Sarah with curiosity.

Eddie laughs, this is crazy. “You’d have to know him... I mean, he’s loud and annoying. He is always calling everyone names. And he is reckless and impulsive. He’s a show-off and thinks he’s this comedy genius or something.”

“So you know all these things about him, but you two are _not_ friends.” Sarah says, sounding sarcastic.

“You don’t get it. Like I said you’d have to know him. He’s been annoying me since the 4th grade. He can be a real pain in the-” he stops himself before cursing.

Sarah lets out a laugh. “That’s fine Edward, I won’t tell your mother.” Eddie sighs in relief and smiles. “They’ve been living there for that long?”

“It’s like they were born there!” he says. She nods and there is silence. “So... why do you ask? About Tozier, I mean.” Eddie asks. He doesn’t even know how Sarah knows his neighbors’ name. It’s not like they talk about him in the house.

Sonia had grown big hatred torwards the family as the years went by. Making fun of their house, the way they dressed, the way they behaved, among other things. Eddie never said anything about it, even if he thought some of her comments were a little insentive. The Toziers weren’t worth the argument with his mom.

“He was in the papers last week.” she says as she stands up and grabs a newspaper from a cabinet besides the tv. She hands it to Eddie and he looks at it. It’s Richie in the front cover, and he’s locked inside the Aspen Theater.

Richie Tozier and that stupid building.

The Aspen Theater was an old movie theater that was located two blocks away from their high school. And by old, this means it was built in the 40s or something like that. The architecture made it look like a classic theater with a big billboard and lights on the front, which he guesses, worked at one point. They played old movies and sometimes relatively new releases for a couple of bucks. Eddie doesn’t just know that because he goes there, in fact it’s one of the only places in Derry he’s never visited. Most people didn’t dare to put a foot inside. The place was slowly falling apart. There was graffiti all over the walls, people said the seats were dirty and broken, there was two people working there and they sold about two seats per screening. No one remembred that place as anything special anymore. No one except for Richie.

There were a few things that specially annoyed Eddie. And one of them was listenting to Richie Tozier being a pretentious little prick. Sometimes he would walk Eddie home (against his will) and he’d tell him about an old movie he had seen at his good old theater. He would beg him to go with him sometime to show him what a real theater experience was like. He’d get frustrated and say things like: “No one takes movie theaters seriously anymore, Eds! It used to be a grand experience! Families dressed up to see a normal movie like they were going to the fucking Academy Awards. Like it was a major event or some shit. Now it’s like people go there after having McDonalds. It drives me nuts."

Eddie only listened to a few things he said but eventually his brain learned to stop processing the bullshit that came out of Richie’s mouth. And even though that made him go a little crazy, it didn’t annoy him as much as seeing Richie hand flyers and yelling next to the bus stop.

“The Aspen Theater is showing a John Hughes movie next Friday! It’s gonna be huge! Hey, Bill I know you want to come.” he yells at his friends.

“T-thanks Richie b-b-but I’m good.” says Bill, with a kind smile on his face.

“That’s too bad. How about you Urine? You look like a fan of my old friend Hughes.” says Richie wrapping an arm around Stanley’s arm.

Eddie looks at Richie annoyed. He always pulls this shit. He tries to get him and his friends annoyed for fun, and he’s sick of it.

“Maybe nobody wants to go into your ugly building, Tozier.” he says.

Eddie waits for his reaction, waiting for his witty comeback. Richie looks at him but he doesn’t seem hurt. Just disappointed.

“Well, shit. Just trying to share some good places to go have fun inside this shithole of a town. I’ll go fuck myself.” He starts to walk away from the group and Eddie sighs in relief. Then Richie turns around one last time to face them again.

“You’re just visually challenged. I feel sorry for you, Eds.” says Richie, and then he walks alway.

Visually. Fucking. Challenged.

 _Coming from the guy who lived in the house with the dirty front yard and spent his nights inside an abandoned old building,_ he thought. But it was just another day of him thinking about ways to stay away from Richie as much as he could.

One day, Eddie is walking to school, when he sees a bunch of his classmates running the other way. His curiosity wins him over when he saw two police cars rushing to where the teens are going. What was at the end of the road was not what he was expecting.

Big machines, police men, and dozens of people screaming and standing outside the Aspen Theater. Eddie stares at the scene confused, and asks around to see what’s happening. He sees his friend Mike in the crowd and he joins his side.

“What’s the hell is going on?” Eddie asks loudly.

“They are demolishing the place, apparently the owners can’t be bothered to pay or get it fixed anymore.”

Eddie feels his heart stop for a second. A sudden rush of guilt takes over him. What would Richie think about this? He’s probably going to be heartbroken. He doesn’t know why this building would matter this much to anyone, but he knows it’s not gonna be pretty for Richie.

“Why is the police here? What are you guys doing here, actually?” he asks, still confused.

Mike gives him a look, like he thinks Eddie should have guessed by now. “Dude, you won’t believe this. But Tozier locked himself inside and he says he won’t let the guys destroy the place.”

Eddie is shocked. He can’t believe Richie is pulling this stunt and making everyone lose their shit over something this stupid. But he also can’t imagine ever caring about something that much. To have the police outside yelling his name, begging for him to come out. He didn’t think he was brave enough himself to even say no to his own mother.

Suddenly he hears someone calling his name from across the crowd. He looks around but he can’t tell who it is. Not until he hears the familiar nickname Richie gave him.

“Eddie! Eddie, please! Come up here with me, _Eds_!”

It’s Richie on the second floor looking through a window. Everyone looks up and then looks back at Eddie. He blushes and he’s standing still. Richie looks different.

“Kid, you have to come out now or we will take down this thing with you inside!” one of the workers yells through a megaphone.

“Do it! I don’t care. I’m not coming down! I’m never coming down”, Richie sounds as serious as ever, and Eddie can’t tell if he’s crying. “Eddie please, guys! They won’t take it down if you guys come in!”

Eddie feels extremely guilty, he’s never seen Richie like this before. So vulnerable and sad. It fucks him up so much he almost thinks about what would happen if he went in with him. Would they not take the place down? Would he be on the news? Would they call his mom? He doesn’t think he’s strong enough to go through all that trouble. He sees his friends leaving to school with bored looks on their faces.

“Eddie, please!” he cries, one more time.

So he leaves too.

Next week Richie is front cover of every newspaper and magazine you can think of.

_Local Derry teen locks himself to save old historic theater._

“I’d like to talk to that kid sometime”, Sarah said. “He feels familiar. I admire his spirit.” 

“His spirit?” 

_She can’t be serious._

“I think maybe he’d make a great friend for you, Edward.”

Eddie looks at her and nods sarcastically. “Oh, yeah? And why is that?”

Sarah is quiet for a second, and then there’s a small smile on her face, like she knows something Eddie doesn’t. “Someone like that doesn’t live next door to everyone, you know.”

“Lucky them.” says Eddie.

The next day Richie wasn’t at the bus stop. Or the next. He is at school but you wouldn’t notice if you didn’t try. He wasn’t the same. He didn’t make lousy jokes during class and he wouldn’t raise his hand to ask stupid questions on purpose. He didn’t bother him or his friends anymore. He’d just hang out with his friend, Beverly, at lunch. But he is quiet, and he’s different.

Eddie tells himself he should be glad about it. Isn’t that what he wanted? For Richie to leave him alone for once? Still, he feels bad about the whole thing. About the building, about not staying with him. But what did Richie expect from him? They weren’t even friends.

Richie doesn’t show up at the bus stop next week. Mike tells him he saw him riding a bike to school and taking another route. Even when it rains, and Eddie caughts himself looking for Richie, he still doesn’t show up. Instead he comes to class in a yellow raincoat, and the class laughs at him.

Eddie thinks about going to ask him to take the bus again that day, for his own safety. He doesn’t know why he’s so worried about him. He sees him outside of school, packing his things and taking his bike, and Eddie starts walking torwards him. He stops himself halfway through.

What is he thinking? Is Richie going to completely misinterpret things and think Eddie wants to hang out with him? That he wants Richie to start teasing him every day? Better just leave it alone.

After all, last thing Eddie needs is for Richie Tozier to think he misses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh, i’m very excited to keep writing. this is one of the main points of the story. i don’t know how loyal to the movie this will be from now on. i’m trying to keep it a bit separate from it. hope you guys enjoy it <33 you’ll get more richie soon. pls leave some comments


	3. Chapter 3

The first time Richie Tozier saw Eddie Kaspbrak, he flipped.

They are nine and he still remembers looking outside his window after hearing the big moving truck parking across the street. He asks his mom if he can go say hi to their new neighbors. His mother asks him to wait a couple of minutes, since the new family is probably tired. So he does, and it takes everything in him to wait for even a few seconds. A couple of minutes later he’s running after Eddie. He wants to be friends with this kid badly. So he follows him and he grabs his hand. They stand there, quiet, something in Eddie’s eyes he can’t quite figure out.

And his heart stops. It just stops beating. And for the first time he gets this feeling. You know, like he’s floating midair. He feels like he should say something now. Richie is always talking, but when he’s holding Eddie’s hand he’s suddenly at loss for words.

“You name is Eddie? That’s a cool name. Is it short for Edward?” he asks. But Eddie lets go of his hand and runs home.

Richie thinks Eddie must be really nervous and shy. He can’t imagine being the new kid at school and not having anyone to hang out with. So he decides to make things easier for him, and he gives him a big hug as soon as he enters the classroom. Eddie runs away once again, and sits with Bill, Stan and Mike.

Richie is a little disappointed, but he sits with Beverly anyways.

“Who’s the new kid?” Beverly asks.

“His name is Eddie, he just moved next door. Doesn’t he seem nice? He’s very small, isn’t he?” Richie replies and Bev laughs.

“You two seem to be friends.” she says.

Richie takes one last look at Eddie. Are they?

“Yeah. I think we are!”

That night before he goes to bed, he catches himself thinking about him again. He wanted Eddie to like him so bad. He seemed like a great kid and he had those big eyes that caught Richie’s attention every time.

So everyday he’d say hi to him in the hallways, and Eddie would wave back with a shy smile. He has his own friend group now, but Richie doesn’t mind. They’re in 5th grade, and this one day he sees Eddie walking by himself. He seems lonely and in need of some company. So he decides he will walk him home.

“Hey, _Eds_! How was your day?” Richie asks, walking beside him.

“Don’t call me that, please. I’ve told you many many times.”

“Oh, come on. It’s such a cute nickname, though. Just like you. It fits you just fine!”

“Eddie is already a nickname.”

“Okay, yes. But it can be our thing. Like I give you a secret nickname only _I_ can use and you can give me one yourself.” says Richie, getting excited.

“No, thank you.” Eddie replies.

Richie thinks for a second about what to say next. Eddie makes him nervous, and he doesn’t understand why. I mean, he’s always nervous, about everything. He’s nervous that people won’t find him funny enough, or smart, or nice enough to be his friend. But with Eddie it’s a different kind of nervous. He just wants to be next to him, all the time.

“Do you wanna go get lunch at my house? My mom is making sandwiches.” Richie asks, touching his glasses.

“No, thank you. Um, I have a thing. With my mom. Um. She doesn’t let me eat at stranger’s houses.” says Eddie. That mean old lady. She never let Eddie do what he wanted. Ever.

“But you could meet my parents, they’re really nice. And then we wouldn’t be strangers would we?” he replies, trying to convince him.

“Maybe next time, Rich.”

He figures out he likes Eddie in the 7th grade.

He’s sitting with his mom on their backyard, she’s sewing a pink ballerina dress for one of her clients’s daughters. Richie loves to see his mom work. Maggie Tozier is a beautiful, loving and caring mother. She loves his kid and her husband, who works most of the day to give them a good life. They didn’t have much money, but they were happy all together. And Maggie loves her job. She loved making clothes for people. She even gave away dresses to the less fortunate for free every once in a while. Richie admires that, and he doesn’t take it for granted. They often sit like they’re doing now and Maggie asks him about his day. She was one of the few people that would never get tired of listening to Richie. She would ask him all kinds of questions, but that day, she takes him by surprise.

“So Rich, what’s going on with you and the Kaspbrak kid?” she asks softly.

Richie frowns. “What do you mean? Nothing, really.”

“Oh, okay.” she responds, but seems hesitant to say the next thing. “It’s just... you’re always around him. And you never stop talking about him.”

He feels like his stomach is full of butterflies. “Do I?” His mom nods. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Have you ever gotten this feeling when you’re with someone... like you could look at them for hours? That’s how I feel with Eddie sometimes. Ever since I met him, I can’t take my eyes off him.”

“How so?” Maggie asks, and she stops working on the dress to focus her attention on her son.

Richie thinks for a second. “It’s like... I wanna impress him all the time. He’s really shy, but I really wanna be friends with him, so I joke around. Maybe a little too much, actually. I don’t think he takes me seriously. And I try to let it go when I feel like he’s being cold but I just can’t. I guess it’s something about his eyes. It’s like he wants to tell me something but he can’t.”

Maggie is really quiet. She thinks for a minute and then Richie looks back at her. She’s smiling and her eyes soften. He’s really confused.

“Richie, I think you like Eddie.” she says, finally.

“Of course I like him. I just told you I want to be friends with him.”

Maggie plays around with the dress on her hands. “Have you ever thought about maybe... liking Eddie as more than a friend? Like you wanna hold his hand sometimes. Or you want him to give you his full attention?”

Richie stops to clear his mind. Yes. He has thought about it many times. He never thought it was weird or that it meant anything. But now that he thinks about it, he got extremely jealous back in 6th grade, when he heard Sally Martin had a big crush on Eddie. He didn’t know why but hearing people talk about it made him sick to his stomach. He imagined Eddie and Sally walking down the halls holding hands, and Richie would have to say hi to both of them and things wouldn’t be the same. He didn’t want to imagine. He couldn’t imagine Eddie being with anyone in that way. Could he? Well, anyone except for...

“But,” Richie starts to say, “that’s... not possible, right? I mean, I should want to hold hands with girls. That’s what I should do right? Maybe I’m having the right feelings for the wrong person. Is there something wrong with me?”

“Richie there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. Yes, you can hold hands with girls, but there’s nothing wrong if you didn’t want to.” Richie looked at her, confused. She was speaking softly and calm. Richie’s heart felt like it was gonna explode, but his mother’s words were incredibly comforting. “Love comes in many forms, but it all feels the same. You can love whoever you want, as long as you are sure you’re seeing them in the proper lighting.”

“What do you mean?”

Maggie took one of her son’s hands. “Things are more than the sum of its parts. You need to understand that. A sky by itself it’s just sky, and stars, planets and galaxies by themselves are just things floating around. But when you put them all together, there’s magic.”

If Richie is being honest, he did not understand a fucking word his mom had just said.

But now he was certain of one thing, he liked Eddie, as more than a friend. And that was okay with him.

For the next few years he tried to get closer to Eddie. The more Richie looks at him, the more certain he is that he is in love. Eddie is smart, and kind. He cares for his family like no one else, and Richie likes to think he likes this teasing each other thing they have going on. He tried to find things they could do together. But the town was boring as fuck. There was really nothing much to do in Derry besides having a walk and going to school. That was literally it. Richie couldn’t wait to get out of there, maybe find a job somewhere else, get a scholarship. With his grades, he could get into a nice school and never come back. He thinks about that a lot, but there are two things stopping him.

Eddie, of course, is one of them. He can’t imagine leaving him forever and not knowing what could’ve happened. He mattered to him as much as his family did. The other thing, though, was way more personal.

It was no secret Richie loved movies. Ever since he was a kid, his dad would show him all kinds of films. He remembers seeing Friday the 13th, and other people were terrified. But he was fascinated at the details and he couldn’t stop thinking about how movies were made. All the work that so many people put into them.

His favorite thing in the world though, was going to the old Aspen Theater with his father. The first time he went there as a kid he was fascinated with the structure of the place. The building was an experience by itself, but seeing movies there was like being transported to a whole other place in time. He remembers sitting there, his dad and him all dressed up, getting ready to watch Back to the Future for the first time.

It completely changed the way he saw movies. It was fun, and there was some action, and the film had so much heart. He wanted to share it with everyone. So he consumed everything he could. He’d watch everything he could get his hands on. From ET, to The Breakfast Club, to Dirty Dancing (which he pretended to hate for a while), to Ghostbusters, The Goonies and Star Wars. It was like fucking magic.

As he grew older and his dad started to focus more on his own job, he started to go by himself. He didn’t mind, he was good at meeting new people. He quickly became friends with the owners of the place, Chet and Martha. They were a couple who had been married for almost 40 years. They were very nice people, and Richie was one of their favorite costumers. He’d go by every week, sometimes even twice a week to watch a new film. Most of the time it would just be him and someone else. Richie started to notice that the building needed maintenance, but Chet was too tired to do it himself, and they didn’t have enough money to get it fixed. They didn’t have much money to even keep playing movies at that point.

Then Richie has an idea. He goes one afternoon to give them a visit, and he sits with them in their office.

“I know this is going to sound crazy, but I want to buy this place.” says Richie.

Chet and Martha look at each other and laugh in disbelief. “Sweet boy, you’re barely eighteen. You do not have the money to maintain this place.” says Martha.

“No, I know. I don’t mean right now but maybe in the future. Listen, I’ve been thinking, what if I got a job for a while, maybe help you guys with the cleaning and the screenings for free. Then when I get enough money, I work on this place and get it nice and shiny.” Richie says. The couple looks at him like he’s crazy.

“I know this sounds silly. But I know this place has potential. Just imagine this looking classy and elegant. We repaint the outside, fix the lights and the seats, get some deals with some nice companies. We make it a whole experience. Like the old days. We could have a bar and shit. People could come with their families, we could have a photo booth, have theme parties! I just-” he stops when he runs out of air. “This place means so much to me. I know it could mean something to other people too.”

The couple stays quiet more a few moments.

“Please?” he makes a pouty face.

Chet sighs. “I admire your passion, son. I really do. You’re a special kid, you have a very ambitious mind. And I know you love this place as much as we do and that you’d take good care of it.” He looks at Martha for a moment and the back at Richie. “Sure, it’s a deal.”

Richie loved to help, so he did. And every day we would get up early and go to the bus stop and hand people flyers. He started volunteering to help Martha clean up the place and he tried to convince everyone he could to visit the theater. He even tried to get Eddie to go with him, but he always had so many excuses. Richie figures him mom was the one not giving him a break. He told his parents about his great idea and they were very supportive. Maggie however, told him he could not get a job while he was still in school. So he had to wait for summer break. Richie didn’t mind though. His mind was set. He will turn that place into a fucking palace and eveyrone would lose their shit when he was finished. It all seemed like a dream. And it worked for a while, until he got some horrible news.

“We are selling the place.” Martha says, she seemed more sad at the thought of Richie’s reaction than the actual news.

Richie goes pale. “What? But I thought you guys were working on it. I thought I would help you guys for a couple of months and then I could get a job and figure something out.”

“There’s not enough time, son. We are sorry. It’s really out of our hands at this point. We need the money and we are getting old to work anymore.” says Chet. Richie’s face feels hot. He thinks he’s about to cry.

“You can’t- You can’t do this. Just give me a few months. I’ll get the money. Please. Derry needs this place! I need it! I know if I get it fixed people will come and... and...” Richie starts crying. The couple looks heartbroken.

Martha goes in to hug Richie. “I’m very sorry, sweetie. We really wanted this to work out. Specially for you.” she says.

Richie is a mess, and he can’t stop crying. “W-who did y-you sell it to? What are t-they doing with the place?”

Chet looks at his wife and sighs. “They’re building expensive departments or something.” He’s not ready to say the next thing, but he has to. “They’re demolishing it next week.”

Richie stands back. He is suddenly very fucking angry. It’s not their fault. They did everything they could and they loved that place. He was not gonna let them take it away from them.

“They won’t.” Richie says. “I won’t let them.”

A week goes by and Richie keeps his promise. He doesn’t tell anyone what he’s about to do, but he takes a sleeping bag and a pillow and goes to the Aspen Theater one last time. He enters the front doors at 10:30 pm, he gets some soda, plays a movie, locks the doors and he falls asleep.

Next day is exactly what he’s expecting. Police men shouting, people looking crazy, machines everywhere and Chet and Martha freaking out outside.

“Kid, if you don’t come down we will have to call your parents!” some worker says.

“I am not a kid. Arrest me if you want to. Do you think I give a shit? Call them. I don’t care. I’m not coming out!” He yells through a window.

Richie sees more people starting to get close, some of his classmates and even two teachers are looking at him from the ground.

Then he sees him. It’s Eddie. With his red backpack, yellow shirt and beautiful eyes and he’s looking around like he lost something. Eddie is his friend, the smartest person he knows. He may know how to end this.

“Eddie!”, he shouts. “Eddie! Come up here, please, Eds!”

The crowd looks at Eddie confused and he can tell he’s blushing but he doesn’t care.

“Kid, you have to come down now or we will take down this thing with you inside!” one of the workers yells through a megaphone.

“Do it! I don’t care. I’m not coming down! I’m never coming down”, Richie sounds as serious as ever, he’s starting to cry again. “Eddie please, guys! They won’t take it down if you guys come in!”

He starts to see his classmates walking away, along with his teachers. Eddie stands still, looking at him. Richie is starting to freak out. His heart goes crazy with panic. He looks at Eddie right in the eyes, practically begging at this point.

“Eddie, please!” he cries, one more time.

But Eddie leaves.

What happens after that is a bit of a blur. Somebody tracks down his mother, who cries and acts not at all the way a sensible mother should, but he was not coming down. Then his father comes racing up. He jumps out of his pickup truck, and after talking with Maggie for a few minutes, he gets guy in the cherry picker to give him a lift up to where he was. After that it was all over. He takes him down and takes Richie home.

He must’ve cried for two weeks straight. He goes to school and everything, but he can’t stop thinking about the theater. He doesn’t take the bus anymore, but he bikes to school. His father told him the place didn’t even look that bad anymore. You couldn’t even tell something had been there at all.

Richie was heartbroken.

One day as he’s reading some old book on his couch, Richie hears someone knock the door. He yells at his mom but she gives him a look. It’s for you. He goes to open the door and he encounters the old couple, with a big wrapped gift on their hands.

“Oh. Hello?” says Richie.

“Richie, darling. How have you been?” says Martha.

“Um... I’m better, I think.” he lies. “How about you guys?”

“We are just fine boy.” Chet smiles. “We are actually going to New York right now. A small vacation, just the two of us.”

As much as Richie is still angry as sad, he is very happy for them. He loves these people, he wants them to be okay.

“I’m so glad to hear that. You guys deserve it.” says Richie, and he gives them a genuine smile. “Say hello to all the cool new yorkers for me.”

Martha laughs. “We wanted to give you a little something before we left.” Richie is surprised. “Think of it as a thank you gift.”

It’s a big gift. Richie has never received something like that. At Christmas he wouldn’t usually ask for anything other than clothes from his mother. He didn’t mind, having no gifts that is. Because his father would always cook for them and they’d have a nice dinner. This was too much.

“No, I... I can’t accept this.” he starts to say.

“Bear with me a minute, would you?” Chet says. He takes a deep breath. “I want the spirit of that place to be with you always. I want you to remember how you felt when you were there. I told you this, Richie. You are special boy.” He hesitates a moment, then hands Richie the present. “So we kept this for you.”

Richie takes the gift and he looks at them for a moment. Then he opens it, and there it is. It’s the billboard that was outside the theater. Not the big one, but the medium sized one that was hanged right in the front doors. It’s repainted and clean. It reads _Derry’s Grand Aspen Theater. The place for dreamers, movie lovers and Richie Tozier’s second home_. It’s beautiful. He’s overwhelmed with joy.

“Don’t cry, son. We want this to help you, not hurt you.” says Martha.

“You guys are fucking amazing. I don’t deserve this. Seriously. Thank you.” says Richie, and he gives them a big hug.

He shows his parents his new gift, and they almost cry too. He hangs it in his room across from his bed. It’s the first thing he sees every morning and the last thing he sees every night. And now that he can see it without crying, his parents notice his son finally being himself again.

When he looks at the gift, Richie sees the day that his view of things started changing.

And now he wonders, does he still have feelings for Eddie Kaspbrak?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> richie’s pov. finally!!! i got sad writing this. but now that we’ve established their backstory, you’ll probably get more of them together very soon <3
> 
> wanted to post all 3 chapters already, because i don’t know when i can post chapter 4. i’ll try to keep u guys updated.


	4. Chapter 4

On Thursday’s after school Eddie would go and have ice cream with his friends. It was something his mother had agreed to years ago already. Of course that took a lot of begging, and meeting his friends, and telling her all the details when he got home. That didn’t matter to him, though. Because it was the one day Eddie was free all afternoon to do whatever he pleased.

Sometimes he would actually go and have ice cream. But other days he’d take that time for himself to walk around the streets of Derry. Being outside was more than just taking in fresh air. Thursday’s were the days Eddie felt free for a few hours. Free from his mother, from school, from all him problems. One of these days, as he’s a couple of blocks away from meeting with his friends, he notices a music store right in the corner of the street. It’s not that big but it’s painted with bright blue on the outside which makes it stand out from all the other stores. He peeks through the window to look at the stuff that’s on sale.

That’s when he sees Richie.

And it’s funny, Eddie thinks. Because it’s exactly the kind of place Richie would work in. Bright and strange but different enough from other places in Derry to not make many people want to stop to look at it. It’s weird, he gets this odd feeling in his stomach. And he doesn’t know why. He has the gut feeling he should go inside and say hello. Which is stupid, because that is not how things work with Richie. If that was one of Eddie’s friends he could go in and chat for a while. If that was one of Eddie’s friends he could simply knock on the window and wave. If that was Eddie’s friend his stomach maybe wouldn’t be such a mess. But it’s Richie, and that’s not how it is between them.

Without thinking, Eddie runs into the store.

Richie is sitting behind the counter reading a comic book. He is banging his head slightly to the music playing on the speakers next to him. He is wearing a yellow shirt and a blue vest, as the old employees used to do. Eddie realizes Richie hasn’t noticed he’s the one who walked in, and he’s a little disappointed to not hear him scream his name like he usually does. He thinks about leaving for a second, but it’s like something is pushing him to talk.

“Hey, Richie.” he says, standing in front of the counter.

Richie looks up surprised.

“Oh, hey Eds.” says Richie grinning.

Eddie doesn’t bother in trying to get mad about the nickname this time. A little voice inside him tells him, as annoyed as he usually gets, he should give him a break today. Eddie stands there for a minute, struggling to find some words.

“You buying anything?” Richie asks after a small silence.

“Oh, yes.” Eddie starts. He doesn’t even know why he’s there. “I mean, no. I’m just looking around. It’s my first time visiting so.”

Richie nods, and smirks slightly. “Well don’t worry about that little Eddie, I got just the right amount of charm to get you to leave with hands full today.”

Eddie rolls his eyes. There is the Richie he knows again. “You’re insane.”

“That’s what everybody says, but they always come back.” he says. Richie walks torwards the speakers and lowers the volume. Eddie walks around the store and Richie follows his way.

“How long have you been working here?” Eddie asks, as he looks at some of the vinyls in front of him, flipping through each of them with curiosity. He doesn’t know any of these artists, and even if he did, he can’t imagine ever playing music he actually likes in front of his mother.

Richie rests his head on his hand over one of the shelves. “A couple of weeks now. I needed a job, you know, extra money is always good. I come here often anyways and I knew the owner so I asked if he needed any help with the place and he said yes.”

Eddie is always surprised by Richie’s people skills. As odd as he could be sometimes, he was never a shy kid. He was able to make every place his new home. He was confident and brave and didn’t seem to care if other people didn’t like him.

“How the hell did you know the owner?” he asks.

Richie pauses for a moment, he sighs. “He, um, was friends with Chet.”

Eddie remembers the name. The old guy in the newspapers Sarah had showed him a week ago. He would often see him sweeping the outside of the theater. He even saw him hanging out with Richie a couple of times. “Right.”

Silence fills the room for a few seconds, it’s awkward. Because Eddie doesn’t know what to say, he knows he should mention the incident, but then he would have to face the thing that had been bothering him for weeks now.

Despite his classmates making fun of the place, and his mother talking about how stupid Richie had been, Eddie still felt guilty. He didn’t know why. Maybe it was the talk he had with Sarah. Or maybe it was the thought of Richie up there screaming his name, tears filling his eyes as the police came, and Eddie leaving. He felt shitty. Like he could’ve done more, even if there wasn’t anything to be done.

“You know, they already made a lot of progress with the new building. You can’t even tell anything was there before anymore.”

Richie is still quiet.

“I mean, because I know havent been taking the bus so...”

“Yeah. No, it’s fine. I like biking anyways.” Richie says, breaking his silence.

“Right.” says Eddie. “I just... yeah. I don’t know what to say.”

Richie smiles. “You don’t have to say anything man. Really. It’s all good.”

Eddie feels a little relieved. He didn’t feel like apologizing for something he had no control over. Besides Richie had been a lot more chill these past few weeks. And while it was strange, there was some good that came with it. Like Eddie not having to worry about his classmates looking at him weirdly when Richie called him names, for starters.

He looks through a couple more records, fully aware that he doesn’t have any money to buy them. As well as nowhere to listen to them.

Richie appears in front of him with a blue record on his hands, and he lifts it up so Eddie can see. “Here, found the perfect album for you.”

Eddie looks down at the cover of the record. “David Bowie? Do I look like the type of guy who listens to this?”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean? You don’t like David Bowie?” Richie says. eyes wide open. Acting all dramatic, as he usually does.

“I don’t not like him. I just- I don’t know I guess I haven’t really listened to his music.” Eddie replies shrugging.

Richie looks at him, arms crossed. “There is something seriously wrong with you.”

“So dramatic,” says Eddie rolling his eyes. “I didn’t know you were a pretentious music person too.”

“I am not. I swear.” Richie puts his hands in the air. “I am a regular person who turns on the radio every once in a while.”

“Well, I am not taking this. Thank you.” Eddie says giving the record back to Richie.

“Well you could take it and then tell me what you think.”

“Nah, I don’t really have money anyways. And I don’t have a record player so.”

“Do you have a walkman?”

Eddie frowns. “Yeah.”

Richie blinks and looks down like he’s thinking. He looks back at Eddie and starts walking away “Give me just a second, Eddie bear.”

Richie comes back from a room with a mixtape on his hands. He’s all jumpy and he’s back to being himself again. He puts the object behind his back, making a scene.

“Since you seem to know nothing about music, and I’m a fucking great friend, I’m gonna give you something.”

He hands him the mixtape. Eddie looks at it. _Meet me on top of the world by R. Tozier_ is written on a white sticker.

“What is this?” he asks.

“It’s a mixtape. Duh.”

“No. I mean like, what’s in it?”

“Well, I made it. This one’s for myself but I don’t mind giving it away. It has a bunch of songs I’ve been listening to lately. Think about it like I’m sharing a piece of my soul with you, ya know?” Richies replies half jokingly.

He looks at the tape again. “Sure, I guess I’ll take it. How much is it?” Eddie ask reaching for his pockets.

“It’s on the house.” Richie says immediately.

“But I-”

“Come on, it’s the least I can do for your close minded taste in music.” he says shoving him on the shoulder slightly.

“Thanks, Rich. Um... I guess I’ll see you around.” he says. And waves Richie goodbye. He feels Richie’s eyes on him as he leaves, and it makes him feel a little weird. He puts the mixtape on the side of his backpack and starts walking.

Eddie meets with his friends at the Dash, a little coffee shop away from the music store. Both a long walk but far away enough from his home that he can’t feel his mother watching at all times. He enters the place and sees Bill, Stan, Mike and Josh sitting at their usual table. He orders a muffin before he sits down. Josh was not Eddie’s close friend, per say. He mostly hung out with Bill at parties Eddie wasn’t allowed to go, and sometimes he’d stick around outside school.

“Hey, dude. What took you so long?” says Mike.

“Oh, it was nothing. Had to go get some stuff before coming here.” Eddie replies. “What are you guys up to?”

“We were just talking about renting a movie later and crashing at my place. What do you say?” Stan asks.

Eddie considers this. “Sorry, I don’t think I can tonight. My mom will go crazy if I come home late again.”

“What’s the deal with your mom anyways? A few more hours without you won’t hurt her.” says Josh.

That’s how you knew he was not Eddie’s close friend. Because he didn’t get it. Most people didn’t, and that even included Stan, Mike and Bill every once in a while.

They talk for a few hours about school work and about people in their class. They discuss prom for a little bit, and then talk about dating. Eddie was never a master at handling that conversation. His friends all had girlfriends before, it was easy for them. For Eddie, however, not so much. Truthfully he doesn’t think about it. He never had a thing for any of his classmates. He found some girls to be pretty, sure. But Eddie has never been in love before, it never really felt like an option. It made him nervous.

“I t-think I might ask B-beverly, who knows.” says Bill, before slurping his drink.

“Pretty sure Ben and her are a thing, though. You might wanna start thinking about someone else to ask.” says Mike, and Bill looks a little disappointed.

“I might go with Cindy, she seems nice. And her mom is friends with my mom so the whole ride thing would be settled.” says Stan.

“What if she says no, though?” asks Eddie.

“Well then I guess we can find some other losers to go with as a group, right?” says Stan and Eddie grins.

Josh smirks. “How about you, Eddie? You got your eye on any lady?”

Eddie feels tense all of the sudden. He really hates himself for getting so nervous about this. “No, I don’t think so. I usually don’t even attend those events.”

“Maybe I could hook you up with one of my friends. I’ve heard Patty thinks you’re quite cute.” says Josh. And Eddie knows he’s trying to be nice, but he finds it annoying.

“Sure.”

Josh looks through his pockets, and hits himself in the head. “Shit, I forgot to keep change for the bus. Can someone lend me some money?”

Bill laughs. “A-re you paying b-back?”

“Who do you think I am?” says Josh, acting offended.

“I think I have some, I’m walking home anyways, you can check in my backpack.” says Eddie pointing to the chair where his backpack is. Josh takes it in his hands and looks for the money.

“I’m so tired. I don’t even think I have enough energy to walk to the bus stop.” says Stan throwing his head back.

“You don’t do anything all day. A block isn’t gonna hurt you.” says Mike laughing.

“Hey, what’s this?” Josh asks. Eddie turns to see him holding Richie’s mixtape on his hand.

He panicks for a second. “Ah, that’s just... I bought it.” Eddie says.

Josh reads the tag. “Meet me on top of the world.” he laughs. “R. Tozier?”

They all turn to look at Eddie, mostly confused.

“Tozier. Right, Richie. He works at the music store and he gave it to me. He wanted me to listen to it or something.”

“Why?”

“You know Richie, he said something about his soul and shit. I wasn’t really listening.”

Josh laughs putting the mixtape back in the bag. “That guy is weird as fuck isn’t he? Did you see that stunt he pulled at that old building? That bastard is always trying to get some attention. If I were you Eddie I’d stay away from his mess.”

“They’re n-neighbors.” says Bill.

“He’s your neighbor?” he laughs again. “My aunt lives a couple of houses away. She has told me their family is really strange. I’ve seen that place. They have a mess on that yard, don’t they? I think his dad is like a painter or something, how ironic. You’d think he’d make sure his house looks nice, don’t you think? Man, I can’t imagine what it’s like to live next to them. My condolences.” says Josh.

And everything he says comes off as a cruel joke. Like he doesn’t actually mean harm, but somehow that’s worse. Because he imagines the family hearing those things, the things the whole town says about them. And it doesn’t sit well with Eddie. He wants to tell him to give him a break. At the end of the day, none of them knew the family well enough to make any judgements. But things didn’t work like that in Derry. If you didn’t fit with the others, you had a pass to be tormented until you changed. So he doesn’t say anything.

“I don’t think it’s that bad. Richie once told me his mom makes dresses or something, I think that if they wanted to fix their house they would’ve. Maybe they just can’t.” Mike says, and Eddie feels himself more relaxed again.

“Wouldn’t be surprised if he tries on some of those dresses himself when his mom’s not home. No wonder why he seems like such a _queer_.” says Josh laying back.

And Eddie’s heart skips a little. He doesn’t know why, but he’s suddenly angry.

“Dude, come on.” says Mike.

“I’m joking!” he says in defense. But it rubbed everyone the wrong way. “Are you serio- he practically gave Eddie a fucking love letter! He’s trying to get him to be his boyfriend I’m telling you.”

Stan rolls his eyes. “It’s always been like that between them. Eddie knows it’s not like that, right?”

He does, and he doesn’t. He knows Richie isn’t gay... _is he? I mean could he be?_ Not that any of what Josh said mattered, but Eddie thought about it for a second. If Richie was gay, what would that mean for Eddie?

He doesn’t answer, he just shrugs.

“You guys are so not fun. But Eddie gets me.” says Josh as he stands up. “You’ll have to keep me updated on your boyfriend’s shenanigans.”

Eddie fakes a laugh, rolls his eyes, and Josh takes off.

They leave about twenty minutes later, and Eddie walks home by himself. He cherishes the last few moments of peace before stepping into his house again. When he comes in, he says hello to his mother, gives her a kiss on the cheek and goes upstairs into his room.

“Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, honey!” Sonia yells from downstairs.

“Will be there!” Eddie yells back, putting his stuff on his bed and falling at the same time.

He sights and opens his backpack, holding Richie’s tape on his hands. As much as he wanted to ignore what his friends were saying, his head couldn’t stop spinning around it.

Because he thinks about his first year in town being a disaster. Richie would ask him to play outside with him everyday. He would take his hand at school and ask him to walk him home. And for a new kid with not many friends, that never helped his case. Fifth grade wasn’t much better. He would notice Richie’s eyes staring at him in class at all times. Eddie would turn around and Richie would look away, it was like a game. For the next few years he would also pass him notes with annoying comments about the class. Mostly to get a laugh. And while Eddie knew Richie was just being himself, a little part of him wondered why he was always his main target. If Richie was gay, could that mean he had a thing for... him?

Even if that was true, why did it matter? It’s not like Eddie had a thing for Richie. Which made things even more awkward. Because he doesn’t want to be rude but it keeps coming back to him. What if he was giving Richie the wrong signals? What if Richie actually thought Eddie was interested? Or _worse_. What if rumors started to spread about them? His mom would definitely have a heart attack if she ever came across such news.

Eddie was not ready to face that. He was not ready for him mom, or people’s stares, or Josh’s jokes. So he walks to his trashcan, looks at the tape for a moment and considers.

“I don’t need this right now.” he says to himself, but he doesn’t throw it away. Instead he takes the paper bag where he got his lunch, puts the tape inside, and keeps the bag next to the bin.

And it seems like it’s over, until the actual problem begins.

“Hey, Eds! Wait up!” someone yells behind him.

Richie shows up to Eddie’s locker next week. His hair is a mess and he’s wearing a hawaiian shirt on top of a white shirt with the _Ghostbusters_ logo on it. Eddie turns around as he closes his locker.

“Don’t call me that.” he says, annoyed.

“Back to our classic dynamic. Love that. I feel like you also missed it.” Richie says.

“Yeah, sure.” says Eddie and starts walking.

“Sooo, what did you think about the tape?” Richie asks, his hands holding his backpack.

It takes Eddie by surprise, because he completely forgot about it. And he didn’t even consider he’d ask him about it. He could tell him the truth, but he doesn’t wanna hurt Richie’s feelings. So all he can come up with is try to compliment his way out of the conversation.

“It was nice. Really nice, you were right. You have good taste.” Eddie says, trying to keep his cool.

Richie smiles at him. “Holy shit! What did i say? To be honest with you I didn’t think you’d like it that much. You know, since I made it for myself.”

Eddie thinks about what to say next. “Some songs put me off but there were definitely lots of great stuff in there.”

Richie seems happy, and it makes Eddie feel pathetic. Because he’s lying about stupid shit that really wouldn’t matter if it weren’t for Josh. Richie slows down for a moment, and grabs him by the arm to stop him.

“Okay, now that you said that...” he says taking off his backpack and looking for something inside. “Since your mom is not... the coolest one around. Don’t take this the wrong way, I love your mother, she seems like a really sweet lady. I’d kiss her if I could.”

Eddie rolls his eyes. “Disgusting. Your point?”

“Well, since you’re probably not allowed to go out that much and I know you probably wanna hang with your friends instead of having a fantastic time with me at the store every Thursday,” he takes out an object and hands it to Eddie. “Here.”

Eddie looks at it for a moment, he freezes. “It’s a mixtape.”

Richie smiles again. “Yeah! I made it for you this time, though. I mean like, I thought about some artists that you might be into. So you can enjoy it without having to go to the store and worry about your mom.”

Eddie doesn’t know what to say except for “Thanks. Um... I don’t really..”

“Don’t be shy again, please. You make me blush. Consider it a free music festival.” Richie says and takes his backpack.

“Funny. Thanks.” Eddie says. It gets quiet for a second. “I’ll see you around then.”

“Yeah! See you, Eds!” Richie says, and waves him goodbye. He watches him leave and meet up with Beverly at some point, who gives him a thumbs up before walking away together.

When Eddie arrives home that day, he thinks about listening to the tape. How could Richie possibly know what artists he was into? It’s not like he and Eddie spend any time together other than the few times they speak at school, and the awkward smiles they exchange when they run into each other at home. His head hurts, because he feels weird that day. And Eddie doesn’t like feeling weird. So he decides to think about it some other time, and he puts in the back with the old tape.

This goes on for a few months.

Eddie doesn’t know when it’s stars to feel like a routine. Every Monday Richie finds him at school, gives him a new tape to “help with the lack of music in his life” and Eddie puts it in the paper bag as soon as he gets home. At one point that bag fills and he has to get a new one. Eventually they all move under his bed, until his mom finds them one day while cleaning.

It was a whole deal. About three paper bags full of mixtapes that he had to blame on Stanley. He managed to convince his mother that Stan had lend them to him for a few days and that he would return them eventually. Still, secrets made Sonia furious, no matter how stupid they were.

So Eddie has to start throwing some out, and eventually the tapes end up in the trashcan. And it becomes such a routine that he doesn’t feel that bad anymore. Or at lest that’s what he tells himself every week.

No matter what though, he still feels incredibly pathetic. Because what was this whole experience making of him? Why hadn’t he just stood up and said, _No thanks, don’t want them, don’t need them, don’t like them. Anything._

Was he really afraid of hurting his feelings? Or was he just a coward?

________

When Richie finds out Mister Brown pairs him and Eddie together for their science project, he’s ecstatic to say the least.

“I thought we weren’t supposed to pair with our best friends.” says Richie after hearing the announcement and the class laughs.

“You will work with whoever I say, mister Tozier. It’s not like you have any trouble talking with your classmates.” his teacher says.

“This is different. I don’t think I can concentrate with Eddie around!” says Richie, joking around. And the class laughs again. He looks to see Eddie’s reaction, his hands on his face with embarrassment.

Even his teacher smiles. “Alright, enough of that. Everyone, be quiet. Next on the list is Marsh and...”

Mister Brown’s voice fades in Richie’s head as he thinks about approaching Eddie to talk about the task. In all those years they’ve been in the same school, they’ve never actually gotten paired up for anything. He couldn’t help to be kind of really excited.

For the last few weeks, Richie has been becoming himself again. And everyone is surprised. It makes his parents specially happy, because Richie was down for so long. Not showing up to dinner, waking up earlier to get to school by bike, not talking about his day. But they need him. At the end of the day, he is their light that holds the house together. The thing that makes them keep their sanity after work. He is the world to his parents. And when Richie is back, everything seems to be okay again.

It’s been months after the theater was demolished, and he was still hurt. But when he felt bad again, he’d remember what Chet had told him. He’d look at his gift which now hang on his bedroom wall, and he’d think about someday finding that feeling again.

He gets a job at the music shop a few weeks later. It’s mostly to calm himself down, but it’s also because he overheard his parents fighting about money. Richie sometimes felt bad for them. Not because of their economic situation. But because to him, it was so unfair that his parents couldn’t pursue what they loved without being worried over money business. But that’s how life works. Still, his job is cool. There’s usually not many people, so he has the store to himself.

Anyways, he spends most of the day thinking about Eddie, as usual. He wasn’t mad at him, he never was. Disappointed, yes, maybe. But never angry. It was weird that Richie got angry at anyone. However he couldn’t help but think about the other thing that was making him particularly happy. And that is Richie felt like Eddie and him were getting closer. At least in their own way. He had been making mixtapes for Eddie for almost 3 months now.

The thing is, Richie likes giving things away. He enjoys doing nice things for other people, and doesn’t expect anything back. It started off as a way to kill time when he was at the store. He would borrow a few cassettes and do it right there before his boss came. Of course he would always pay him back. And Richie took it seriously. He’d think closely about what kind of artists to add depending on Eddie’s reactions. He would even hide secret messages on there, adding songs that related to events that happened that week at school. Eddie was a good person, but most of the time Richie felt like something was always holding Eddie back. And something in him has an urge to help him set Eddie free. So at any chance he gets to introduce him to the outside world and the things he misses because of his mom, he helps in any way he can.

He would be lying if he said it wasn’t also nice to see Eddie every Monday. And he would most definitely be lying if he said his heart didn’t skip a beat when he sees Eddie sometimes waiting for him to talk about the tapes after school. It really feels like it’s their thing now. And okay, Richie is not delusional. He knows Eddie probably doesn’t feel the same way he does. But a part of him, that 9-year-old Richie inside of him, still wants Eddie’s validation. He wants to feel liked. Loved. And not by just anyone.

So that day he runs to Eddie’s locker again. It’s not Monday so it feels weird to be there with another purpose other than their usual walk. Eddie is there, wearing a pink polo shirt and jeans, and looking at him with his big eyes.

“So Eds, I guess destiny keeps pairing us up.” he says leaning against the wall. “Your house or mine?”

Eddie laughs sarcastically. “Whatever you say, Tozier. And I think it’s better if we don’t go to either.”

“What? You don’t seem very pleased.” Richie says and starts walking besides him.

“Sorry I am not jumping in excitement. But I know you and I don’t want to get a bad grade because you wanna get distracted doing dumb shit.” Eddie says.

“Okay, fair. But what do you mean you know me? I’m a perfectly good student. Really, ask anyone. I care about school as much as I care about my dog.”

“I didn’t know you had a dog.”

“See and you think you know me.”

Eddie rolls his eyes and hides a smile. “I don’t think my mom would let me go to your house. So, if you wanna come over...”

“Why wouldn’t she let you come to my house?” Richie asks with curiosity.

“Well your house is not the problem. It’s not my free day.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know, the day I get to go out and stuff.”

“But you’re not going out, this is for school. And I live across the street. You’re acting like we are going to a party full of drugs and sex, and I would never do that. Not on a first date!” says Richie.

“Be serious for one second, can’t you?”

“I just mean like- My mom has been wanting to meet you and your mom for a while. She thinks we are not neighborly enough, you know how it is. It would also be a treat for her.”

That was in fact true. Richie didn’t get his social skills from anyone. Maggie Tozier was the loveliest neighbor you could have around. They didn’t have much to offer, but she always made sure to have a good relationship with the people around her. However, it was different with the Kaspbraks. They were always isolated, and they couldn’t quite figure them out just yet.

“Maybe some other time. Can’t you just come over?” Eddie rolls his eyes.

Richie raises his eyebrows. “Fine. If you want me to meet your mom SO badly.”

“My mom already knows you.”

“I know. I just didn’t want to hurt your feelings. I know it’s hard when moms start dating again.”

“You’re an asshole.” Eddie says, but he laughs.

They decide to walk home from school together. Even though it seems logical, they don’t do it ever. Eddie usually spends some more time than usual at school hanging with his friends, and Richie bikes home, has lunch and bikes to work after that. During their walk they discuss what they’re doing for the project. Just a boring report about a bunch of boring stuff about plants and shit.

“It’s not that boring.” Eddie says when they’re a few houses away from his own.

“Look, if you’re gonna try to show off that you’re really smart and that you care about school to impress me, fine. But I already know you’re smart, and I also know that this project is about composting. So don’t give me this shit!” says Richie making Eddie blush at the first sentence. It’s always fun to see Eddie blush.

They stop before they can get to the door.

“Hey, so... Before we go in.” Eddie starts taking Richie by the arm. “Mom’s usually nice, but if she’s in a mood —how do I put this nicely? She’ll probably treat you like shit.”

“I don’t mind that.”

“I know you don’t. Because you think everyone will like you and you can charm your way into everyone loving you. But she’s different. I’m just warning you, don’t take it too personally.” Eddie says.

Richie grins. “You think I’m charming?”

Eddie rolls his eyes. “Did you listen to anything I just said?”

“Yes. Your mom mad means your mom doesn’t like me. Got it.”

Eddie nods. “Okay... Fine. And no funny jokes, got it?”

“Got it.” Richie says, winking at him.

They enter the house and it’s weirdly what Richie had imagined. A very clean and old fashioned living room, and a tense atmosphere. It makes him a little sad, that Eddie has to live there that is. Because the place doesn’t match Eddie at all. It matched the Kaspbraks, and their straight beliefs, but to Richie, Eddie often felt like a whole other family by himself.

“Mom? I’m home!” Eddie yells and walks to another room “Mom?”

Richie looks around the house. The walls filled with pictures of Eddie and Sonia. Some of them included his father too. He looks like Eddie in a lot of ways. They have the same eyes, same smile, and even the same innocent look on their faces.

“Hello there.” someone says behind Richie. He jumps to the sound. It’s an older lady, and she appears from the kitchen.

“Sorry, dear. I didn’t mean to scare you.” she says.

“It’s fine. I’m sorry.” says Richie putting himself together again. “I’m-”

“Richard, is that right? From across the street?”

Richie is surprised by this. “Yes. Richie, actually.“

“You’re here with my nephew, I suppose.” she says sitting on one of the chairs.

“Yes. Sorry if I’m any trouble. It was a last minute project.” says Richie.

“Don’t worry about it, dear. Where’s Edward?” she asks.

“I think he’s looking for his mom.” he replies. She nods. “How did you know my name? I’m sorry, I’ve just never seen you before.”

“I read about you in the paper a few weeks ago.” she says. “Very brave what you did over there. Not that many people would’ve had the courage to stand up for what they believe in like that.”

It takes Richie out for a second. He thinks before speaking. “Wow. Thank you. I don’t think I’m all that brave. I came down eventually.”

“Yes, but some people don’t even dare to go up.” she says. Richie gets it immediately. He smiles.

Eddie walks in the living room like he’s in a hurry and stops. “My mom- Oh. You two met already.”

“Oh yes, I’m glad to see you brought a friend.” says Sarah and he turns to Richie. “In the time I’ve been living here he’s never brought any guests.”

Eddie grins awkwardly, a little annoyed. “I don’t- Whatever. Richie, this is Sarah. My aunt.” Richie nods. “Sorry, do you know where my mom is?”

“I believe she went grocery shopping, she’ll be back in an hour or so. Meanwhile you guys can go up to your room, Edward. I’ll get you two some snacks.” says Sarah.

“Sure, thanks.” says Eddie, a little unsure.

“Thank you, miss!” Richie smiles and follows Eddie upstairs.

“She seems nice. How come I’ve never seen her?” Richie asks following Eddie into his room.

“Uh, Sarah doesn’t go out. She’s usually sitting in that chair reading or doing nothing. I’m surprised she offered us snacks, she never really talks to me.” says Eddie putting his stuff on the desk.

“Why is that? Do you not want her to?” he asks.

“It’s not that. I don’t know, I guess I don’t really know what to ask her. She’s my dad’s sister so... everything seems a little awkward.” says Eddie sitting down on his bed. “You can leave your stuff wherever.”

“Maybe if you guys got to know each other it wouldn’t be so. You could even ask for stories about you dad!” Richie says with excitement.

“I appreciate you enthusiasm. But it’s a little more complicated than that.” Eddie replies quietly.

Richie looks at the ground. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Why don’t we get started?” Eddie says.

So they do. It takes them a few minutes of Richie asking about every item on Eddie’s room, and Eddie asking him not to touch anything to actually start. They joke around for a while and then decide to get to work. But when they get there Eddie realizes the project is boring. And it’s actually a lot of paperwork. They open their books and start reading and highlighting. After about thirty minutes they’re hungry and they’re tired. Richie lays on Eddie’s bed with a book on his face.

“As usual, I was right.” he says.

“Congratulations, you were right about this project sucking. You want your medal?” says Eddie.

“Rude. Don’t blame this on me.” Richie says taking the book off his face.

“You’re right. Sorry. I am starving.” Eddie says.

Richie plays with the book on his hands for a few minutes while they lay on Eddie’s bed quietly. As normal as this setting was, Richie can’t help but be a little too happy. Because he was at Eddie’s house and he was in his bedroom and they were not having an awful time together.

“So how do you spend your time around here?” Richie asks.

“How do you?” Eddie asks back.

“I asked you first.”

Eddie sighs. “Well, I watch TV, I read for a while, sometimes I talk on the phone with my friends. I do some puzzles, read-”

“Nerd alert.” Richie blurts out.

“Never mind then.”

“I’m joking! You may proceed.”

“Nothing interesting really. If you’re trying to figure me out, what you see is what you get.” says Eddie.

“I don’t believe that. I bet you got a lot of secret hobbies and talents hidden somewhere. You’re just too nice to show off.”

“If I had a reason to show off I would, trust me.” Eddie says laying next to Richie in bed.

“Please, you like it when you don’t stand out. I see it in class all the time.” says Richie turning to look at him.

“What are you talking about?” Eddie asks.

“I mean like, when you do that thing after the teacher asks a question and you mouth the answer but never actually raise your hand.”

Eddie thinks for a second. “Okay. So I don’t like to stand out. But is that a bad thing? Wanting to blend in?” asks Eddie. And even if they’re having a casual conversation, it sounds like he wants an honest opinion. Richie thinks about it.

“I don’t think there’s anything bad about that. I just don’t think it’s okay to stop success from coming because you’re afraid.”

“I am not afraid. It’s not that. It’s just- Like, I can’t just be the class clown or the genius and not stop to wonder what others think of me.”

“Cause you’re a little afraid.”

“Fine, if you say so.”

Richie sighs, and hopes Eddie is not mad. “What I mean, Eds, is that in your case particularly, I don’t think your fear of being judged, by anyone—whether it’s your mother or your friends, should stop you from doing what you want to do.”

“And you know what I want?”

“I don’t.” Richie says. “But I’d like to know.”

Eddie turns to look at him. “Are you always like this?”

“Wise?” Richie smirks.

“No,are you always trying to help people figure out... things about themselves? I don’t know.”

“Not on purpose.” Richie says. “I don’t think you need my help, Eds. I think you know what you want but you don’t feel like you deserve the good stuff.”

Eddie is quiet for a while. “So are you gonna do TED talks now?” He smiles. “Who knew you were an inspirational speaker?”

“Everyone but you apparently.” Richie says and Eddie laughs.

He glances at Eddie and finds that he’s already looking at him. This has never happened before, not like this. That look in Eddie’s eyes is unknown to Richie. He doesn’t know if it’s just him, but this feels somehow intimate. Like a moment in a movie. It feels like minutes, but it lasts a few seconds. His heart is beating fast now. And Richie can’t handle it so he stands up.

“All this crap under your desk. I always thought you’d be cleaner than this, Kaspbrak.” says Richie looking at the garbage all over the floor.

Eddie is suddenly very tense. His voice turns nervous. “Oh it’s nothing I just have to clean up that’s all. Maybe we should start downstairs-”

“What’s with all the paper bags? Do you not eat your lunch? You’re gonna get me all worried about you, Eddie bear.” says Richie teasing him. Eddie laughs nervously.

“Right, no I just keep them for other... things” he says and he walks torwards the door. “Hey, enough of my room, let’s have some food.”

“Sure, I’m just gonna throw away all this shit, I don’t wanna leave more mess than you already have.” so he reaches to the bin next to the desk and takes the cover off.

That’s when he sees something familiar inside. A colorful tape with the words _For Eddie_ on the front. Except it’s not just one but about three of them. He takes one out and stares at it. He frowns and looks up at Eddie who’s staring at him like a deer in front of headlights.

“Are these my tapes?” Richie asks confused.

Eddie nods, acting a little surprised. “Ah, yeah. I dropped them and they broke the other day. It was stupid of me.”

But he’s acting all nervous it makes Richie’s stomach go insane. He is realizing Eddie is cute when he’s nervous, but he is also an awful liar.

“They don’t look broken.” says Richie. And Eddie looks at him like he’s defeated. “Why did you throw them out?”

Eddie stares at the ground for a moment and Richie’s heart is beating fast. Because he feels like what’s going to happen next isn’t going to be good. “Look. I was gonna listen to the first one you gave me. But then Josh saw that you gave it to me and made some stupid comments that-”

“Who the fuck is Josh?”

“Just- Some friend of Bill’s. Anyways, I felt weird about it afterwards and I didn’t want to think about dealing with that so I just figured I’d just keep it.. there.” He says that last thing struggling.

“I don’t get it. What did Josh say? What’s wrong with me giving you a gift?” Richie’s head starts hurting.

“It’s just weird, I don’t know! He said all this stuff about you and your family-”

“Wait, what’s wrong with my family?”

He looks at the ceiling for a second, frustrated. “Richie, you guys cross lines sometimes. Lines that people in Derry don’t cross. Not everyone wants to be nice all the time. Some of us don’t like the dirty looks, orbeing the joke of the neighborhood, or the nicknames or the gifts. Some of us want to mind our own business...”

“We are trying to be neighborly!”

“Why be so neighborly to me and not everyone else then?”

That takes him by surprise, and he stands still. _Was he referring to...? He couldn’t possibly know about..._ _God_ , was he that obvious? If Eddie knew Richie had feelings for him, he was destroying every glimmer of hope he had right there. Richie feels like his world is falling apart again.

“I am sorry that we try to be nice people in a town full of assholes who walk around thinking of no one but themselves.” Richie says lowering his voice.

Eddie is arm crossed.“Maybe you guys should think of yourselves for once.” he say quietly.

Richie looks back up. “The fuck does that mean?”

“I don’t kn- I don’t know why I said that.”

“Just say it.”

Eddie walks around his room clearly stressed. “Maybe people wouldn’t be so mean to you guys if you’d at least make your house look nice. It’s like a mess on top of more mess.” Richie can’t hear the anymore. He wants to get out of there, so he walks to the bed and starts picking up his things. Eddie stares at him. “I’m just trying to help! I don’t like when those assholes make fun of you either. It doesn’t make me happy. I’m serious Rich, I promise you. I’m not trying to be mean, I just- Why can’t you guys make things easier for everyone?”

Richie takes his backpack and walks torwards the door. He can still hear Eddie trying to make things better. He is about to walk out but he pauses.

He turns to face Eddie, and looks at him straight in the eyes. “So you didn’t even listen to them- Have you always thrown them away?”

Eddie goes silent for a moment. He shrugs. “I didn’t want to hurt your feelings.”

Richie laughs. “My feelings? So you thought it was better to let me take time of work, spend money on you and I’m supposed to feel grateful that you just talked shit about my family. Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with you?”

“I’m sorry.” Eddie says, almost whispering.

Richie stares at him like he’s waiting for someone to tell come out and say it was all a joke. That they’re not really fighting right now. That it’s just one of those times they take it a little bit too far. But he’s looking at Eddie, and even though he says he’s sorry, his eyes say something different.

“No, you’re not.” Richie says, and walks away.

He runs down the stairs and before he can walk out he hears a voice behind him.

“Is everything okay?” It’s Eddie’s aunt again.

Richie sighs. “Yeah, everything is fine. I forgot my mom wants me home early.” he says.

“Right, let us know if you or your family need anything.” Sarah says and Richie nods. He leaves the house and crosses the street.

It made Richie feel like complete shit. Because he had never been embarrassed about his family, or his house. He was aware that some people didn’t like them, but it never mattered. He is never insecure. Then Eddie shows up and says all these stuff, and suddenly Richie feels like throwing up. He doesn’t have dinner that day, he just sits in his bed and stares at the ceiling.

He lays down embarrassed and confused, his heart completely cracked open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got... sad writing this again. it took me a while cause it’s pretty long! but i hope you guys enjoy it. i know eddie is being dumb but you guys will see. thanks for reading leave some comments, they always cheer me up <3


End file.
